Why Can't Thursday Last Forever
by BatteryBabyKilljoy
Summary: In this world you're born with a name printed on your hand, this person is like your 'soul-mate' but is normally called your match. Nate's life is messed up with an abusive father. Can Alex help her best friend in saving her? All Time Low, Paramore, Black Veil Brides. hopefully better than it sounds. will be a multi chapter. (random pic for the record (got bored))


Nate's POV

"NATHAN NIMAH MAVERICK MCDAVID GET YOUR GIRLY EMO ARSE OUT OF BED AND GET TO SCHOOL!" I heard my Dad shout from the other side of my bedroom door.

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT I'M A GIRL!" I shouted back as I got up, my long black hair flopping in my face. I waited quietly while more insults were thrown at me until I could hear the heavy footsteps of my dad walking down stairs.

He pretty much despised me for being a girl, although it's not MY fault that my foot was sitting awkwardly in the ultrasound. It's kinda understandable that he would a little pissed considering in this day and age you have to choose your kid's name long before they're born so that they can get their 'match'. But no, it's full on HATE. SO because of the way my foot was sitting, they thought I was a boy and I was named Nathan Nimah Maverick McDavid. It SUCKS. Anyway my Dad never wanted a girl plus Mum died when I was 5 so since then I've been treated like scum. fun.

I got dressed as fast as possible in black skinny jeans, a Fall Out Boy tee and my favourite beat up old black Dockers. Trying not to make a noise I walked through to the bathroom to drag a brush through my mane and apply my 'war paint'. Today I was going with thick eyeliner around my eyes and stripes that went from my ears to just before my eyes. Well, if I was gonna be the school freak I might aswell do it in style. When I was finished in the bathroom I tiptoed back to my room to grab my OM&M bag and a plain black hoodie. I then ran out of the house before my Dad had a chance to smash a beer bottle on my head. I was going to get it worse when I got home but oh well.

As I began the trek to school in the freezing Scottish wind, I pulled my hoodie on and took another look at my hand which had the name of my 'match' marked on it. I wonder when I'm going to meet this 'Alexander' guy, the name makes him sound kinda posh.

I screamed when I suddenly felt someone grab onto my shoulders,but then I turned around and saw who it was so shouted "STEW-POT WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Oi! It's Stuart and you know that!" He said back, playfully shoving me. Because he was so small (and because I fucking can) I grabbed him by the waist and swung him over my shoulder.

"NATHAN PUT ME DOWN!" Stuart shouted while at the same time trying to hold back hysterics.

"Nuh-uh, you have to promise not to pounce on me like that again. And don't call me Nathan!"

"Don't call me Stew-Pot!"

"Fine!" I said shoving him back on his feet.

"YAY!" He giggled, doing a happy dance.

"And you're sure that you're straight?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well my match is apparently called Hayley so yeah I'm pretty sure." He replied with a smirk.

Just another normal Thursday.

We decided it was best to keep walking towards school if we wanted to be there on time. We talked about anything and everything on the journey and managed to get there with about 10 minutes to spare. The first thing we noticed when we got there was a tall boy, who looked about 6th year like us, and a girl with bright orange hair, who also looked around the same age, stepping out of a car infront of the Academy. Stuart immediately went over to find out who the girl was, stating "Maybe she's my match" as he went. I rolled my eyes, wandered inside and did the logical thing, I asked the Ladies at the Main Office who they were.

Before I even opened my mouth Mrs Sarenyeti had come over and was fussing with some paper work telling me to 'Sit and wait' until she was done. When she finally looked up at me she was happily surprised

"Oh! Nathan there you are," she smile warmly, yanking a piece of paper from the stack that was wobbling just to her right and stuffing it in my face, "Here, I am assigning you a small job, taking care of the new boy! Also, tell Stuart that he's on new girl duty" She added, still with that warm, cheerful smile she always wore when she was near me. In fact, she acted like the Mum I never really got to have.

"Um... okay?" I said, "If I do would I still be able to see Jason at lunch?" I continued.

"Of course honey! As long as you bring the new boy, but Who am I to deny you seeing him?" she retorted with a light laugh.

"Um, his legal guardian," I said, also with a slight giggle. Mentally screaming because it meant more people had to know about what happened. I started walking back to where I saw the Newbies this morning when I came to the realisation that I didn't know they're names yet. "Hey, Janet, what're their names?" I asked.

"Oh, I think it would be best if you find that out by yourself Darling," She said before tottering off to do work.

"Huh, weird," I mumbled to myself as I walked along the corridor and out the front door. Luckily they were still out front and Stew-Pot was listening to Orange girl intently while the boy was standing there awkwardly.

I walked right up to him and shoved the paper, which turned out to be a timetable, at him. "I'm Nate and I will be your school guide, New Boy." I said with more confidence that I thought was physically possible.

"Um... hi... Nate..." He stuttered nervously. How adorable. Wait... WHAT? Why was I thinking like that?

"Name?" I asked, Short and Sweet.

"Um... Alex."

"Registration Class?"

He looked uncertainly at his timetable "Mull... WHAT THE HELL?" He semi-shouted.

"Okay so you're in the same Reggie as me, that makes showing you around easier. Hang on, pass me your sheet," I ordered, still on a high of confidence. Alex did as he was told and I inspected his sheet.

"Right, we're in all the same classes, which makes my life much easier," I stated. "Oi! Stuart, you're on new girl duty!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Um Nate, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Alex answered for him, turning me around to see Stuart making out with Orange girl.

"Ah, I'm guessing her name's Hayley." I remarked.

"Yeah, that's my twin Hayley," He responded.

"Hey, no stutters now," I acknowledged, "HEY! STEW-POT! Stop sucking face in front of Her brother, seriously dude!" Stuart just flipped me off and I laughed.

"I'm guessing you know him," Alex laughed.

"Yup, been best friends for years!" I smiled, "Oh and by the way, if you want any shred of popularity then after I show you around, never speak to me again," I claimed matter-of-factly.

"Nah, don't worry, apparently I'm gay so I wasn't really expecting a warm reception," He said with a somber laugh.

"Apparently?" I asked quizzically.

"Well I've never felt anything for guys but my hand says otherwise."

"Really," he nodded, "Lemmie see your hand." He held his hand out. When I saw the name on his hand I grinned cheek to cheek, "Trust me, you're not gay."

"What'd you mean?" he said, looking extremely confused. I simply held out my hand and said;

"Hello Alexander, the name's Nathan."

* * *

YAY 1st chapter done! i should probably do a disclaimer :/

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTER NATHAN OKAY? I don't even own 'Stuart' he's a real guy xD he happens to be my friend and... crush... but in this fic he's my best friend xD i only own Nathan and the story (I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE WHOLE 'HAND NAME MATCH' THING the original idea is from this guy: Dormouse12 from his/her story 'Hands' (Which by the way if you're reading this Dormouse12, YOU STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED! :D) okay so the next chapter should be up soon.

~ oxBB


End file.
